Rammey Marsh
Rammey Marsh is is an L-shaped site of marsh and rough grassland in the London Borough of Enfield to the east of Enfield Town. The River Lea Navigation runs along one side and the site is crossed by the Small River Lea and a ditch. It forms part of the Lee Valley Regional Park Site of Metropolitan Importance for Nature Conservation in London. Address (car park): Smeaton Road, Enfield Lock, Enfield (nearest postcode EN3 6HR) (Map:; OS grid reference TQ372993) History The name “Rammey” is derived from “Ramhey”, which probably meant an island where rams were grazed. In the 20th century the northern part of the site was given over to gravel extraction but the gravel pits have been backfilled. The site was subject to further modification when the M25 motorway was constructed. Habitat The main part of Rammey Marsh is divided into two by a ditch. The lower part is flat and the upper part is undulating but is scrubbing up and under threat from the invasive Goat’s-rue. Current site work is targeted at reducing the scrub and also trying to eliminate the many patches of Japanese Knotweed on the site. Some 225 plant species have been recorded at the site, with the aquatic marsh flora and downland type flora being the most significant. The site is home to large colonies of Bee Orchid and Pyramidal Orchid. In summer 2010 an attempt was made to construct two ponds at the far end of the lower marsh, but the ground proved to be too contaminated. Some mysterious-looking mounds of rubble and soil are part of a project to build amphibian and reptile refuges. Associated with this is a project to rework the central ditch to improve the habitat for Water Voles and other animals. There is woodland on the north east and north west of the site. Species Birds With its mix of rough grassland, scrub, woodland and damp areas, Rammey Marsh is excellent for breeding and passage warblers including Grasshopper Warbler, Sedge Warbler, Garden Warbler and Lesser Whitethroat. Skylark and Meadow Pipit are present but have declined. Reed Bunting, Linnet and Bullfinch are resident in small numbers. Common Redstart and Whinchat are sometimes seen on passage, with Northern Wheatear and Ring Ouzel possible. Nightingale has been heard but is not annual. One or two pairs of Stonechat winter most years. In the damp areas at the north end, Common Snipe and occasional Jack Snipe winter. Short-eared Owl is an occasional winter visitor and passage migrant. Common Buzzard, Sparrowhawk and Kestrel are regular, and Red Kite is increasing. Hobby is sometimes seen in late spring and summer. Green Woodpecker and Great-spotted Woodpecker are resident. Little Egret and Kingfisher have been seen on the Small River Lea to the north west of the site. Cuckoo is annual but numbers have declined, and Red-legged Partridge is occasional. Recent scarcities have included Waxwing, Yellow-browed Warbler, and Firecrest. At the nearby fishing lake west of Mollison Avenue, a private site, a Red-breasted Flycatcher was ringed in Autumn 2018. Around 50 species including 'flyovers' are seen annually. Other vertebrates Water Voles live in the Small River Lea and two species of Pipistrelle bat occur in large willows in this area. Invertebrates Information needed, please Practicalities Directions The nearest rail station is Enfield Lock, on the Tottenham Hale branch of the Lea Valley Lines. Walk east along Ordnance Road for a few minutes and cross Mollison Avenue into Smeaton Road. Bus route 121 passes the site, and routes M3 and 491 also serve Enfield Lock. The site’s main entrance is at a small car park (six spaces) off Mollison Avenue (A1055) into Smeaton Road. The car park is immediately on your left, just 30m from the main road. Opposite the car park is South Ordnance Road and then Swan and Pike Road, which lead south to the Swan and Pike Pool, where there is another small car park (12 spaces). Access All the site’s footpaths are mown grass and of limited suitability for wheelchairs. However, the Lee Navigation towpath (Lee Valley Walk), which runs alongside the lower marsh, is suitable for wheelchairs. Note that the nearby Rammey Marsh Fishing Lake (TQ370989), across Mollison Avenue beyond the Small River Lea, is a private fishing pit with a gated car park and no public access. Facilities Next to the entrance from the Smeaton Road car park are an information board and the site’s only dog bin. Food and drink are available at a nearby riverside pub, The Greyhound, 425 South Ordnance Road, Enfield EN3 6HR, not far from the site car park. ---- The bird section was added on 20 March 2019 - I have conducted surveys at this site (Martin Shepherd). '' If you are familiar with the site, please correct, expand and/or update this information '' Category:Local Patches Category:Category:Local Patches